Good Loves Evil
by NelenaArella
Summary: The Original Characters belong to J.K.Rowling. This story begins a year after the final battle with Severus Snape alive. The unlikely people fall in love. Some of the characters that died throughout the series are still alive.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the middle of the final battle at Hogwarts and I was fighting against my Aunt Narcissa Malfoy. As I had stunned and disarmed her I ran toward my sister to fight one of the three death eaters that surrounded her. As I was throwing curse after curse I noticed Severus running quickly toward the Whomping Willow heading to the Shrieking Shack. I quickly tried to follow him dodging the stray curses being thrown when I noticed my Cousin Draco Malfoy dodge a curse coming from Arella Parkinson. As I got closer to the Whomping Willow I stunned the tree and slid into the tunnel and raced toward the Shrieking Shack hoping I got to him in time to save him. As I quietly climbed the stairs hiding myself from view I watched the scene unfold before me. Severus was speaking to Voldemort about getting Harry to him. What else was said I couldn't hear for the speaking was like a whisper. I watched as Voldemort order Nagini to attack Severus to kill. I kept my shriek of fear hidden behind my hand as I saw Voldemort leave him to death. I rushed to his side and quickly pulled out the potion hidden in my robe pocket.

I shook awake sitting up quickly in bed getting used to my surroundings once again and letting the dream slowly dissolve from my mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Seenalena POV**

I sat at the head table at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watching the students file into the Great Hall for Dinner. I looked at the students sitting at their House tables and patiently waited for the first years to be sorted. It was my first time back to Hogwarts since I had graduated and the final battle. The castle has been built back to normal after all the damage that had been done during the battle. It was my first teaching job as I had left the school with plans of traveling and researching for new and improved potions. I was happy to back and with family and friends once again.

I watched as Dumbledore walked up to the podium to start the sorting and the announcements. As the sorting started I looked around the head table and saw most of the teachers that had taught me while I was in school. It was weird to be back but a very happy change. There was only one missing. It was a terrible thing but everything happens for a reason. The sorting was finished and I watched with a gentle smile on my face as Dumbledore welcomed everyone to another year of Hogwarts. He mentioned the Forbidden Forest being forbidden and warning the students that Argus Filchs list of rules was hanging on his office door. Then Dumbledore spoke "I would like to welcome a new Professor who has gladly accepted to teach the lessons of Potions. Professor Seenalena Tonks."

I stood and waved gently at the students with a smile on my face. The hall erupted into a slow applause. While Dumbledore continued on the door behind the head table crashed open and the students instantly went silent. I looked at the door and my smile got bigger. Dumbledore turned back to the students and announced "I would like to welcome Professor Snape back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."There was silence all throughout the hall as students slowly began clapping and it grew louder. Severus quickly but gracefully walked to the empty seat that was next to me and sat quickly giving me his signature glare and glanced around the hall before looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore left the podium heading to his chair and announced the feast to begin.

**Draco POV**

I walked into the Great Hall and once again for the last time sat at the Slytherin table. I looked around and noticed all my class mates that I attended the school with for the last six years. I noticed Pansy once again flirting shamelessly trying to get my attention. I almost got sick with the love sick faces she was making at me. She wasn't a pretty girl and had hardly any brains to put with it. I noticed someone sitting down beside me and noticed it was Blaise one of the only true friends I ever really had. He looked at me beginning to speak "Hey Draco, how is life treating you?" I smirked and replied "Better than ever" chuckling slightly.

I heard a female voice on the other side of me chuckling quietly. I glanced over and shock shown on my face "You!" She looked over at me with a smirk that could rival my own on her blood red lips. "Yes?" She asked with mischief showing in her gold eyes. It was a very unique color for someone to have. "You're the one that almost killed me!" She laughed gently and nodded her head slowly "Unfortunately yes I am. Too bad you moved or I would have succeeded." I blanched at her shocked. For someone to say that to a Malfoy she had guts. Of course that must have been why she was sorted into Slytherin. "Who are you anyways?" I asked.

It wasn't normal for a Malfoy not to know someone and be left confused. She lifted her hand to shake while answering "Parkinson, Arella Parkinson" I shook my head at her ignoring her hand "You can't be a Parkinson I've known the Parkinson's for years and never once met you." She smiled at me again but it seemed to freak me out somewhat for it had a hint of evil in her. "Well I of course didn't want to meet the stuck-up Malfoy's for what reason do I have to be in their presence?" It was then when I heard Blaise laughing loudly "Man! You just got told off by a Parkinson!" He continued to laugh more as I slapped him up against the head. That's when I noticed that Arella stood and walked off heading to the Great Hall doors meeting with the youngest female Weasley. Shaking my head I turned back to my plate and continued eating.

**Arella POV**

As coming upon the castle in to which I was to finish my last year of schooling I walked beside the only friend I really had. Ginny Weasley was different than the rest of her family. She didn't mind being friends with others from other houses for most of Slytherins' liked her. I looked over and noticed that Ginny was waiting for me to answer a question she had asked "I'm sorry Gin. I didn't hear you" Ginny answered, "I asked if Malfoy has figured out that it was you that sent that curse almost killing him?" I laughed out loud and smirked "Of course not. He also doesn't know that the curse wasn't meant for him."

She laughed along with me as we entered the Great Hall and headed to our rightful tables. Of course we had decided we would meet up after the dinner feast to talk about Malfoy's reaction. I sat down at the table and listened to the sorting and announcements. As the food appeared on the table I began to fix a plate when I noticed Malfoy sit beside me. I smirked listening to him and Blaise talk and I chuckled quietly to myself evidently getting his attention.

I heard him exclaim loudly "You!" I looked at the shock shown on his face and smirked "Yes?" I asked him as I thought how this conversation was going to go, knowing mischief was showing in my golden eyes. "You're the one that almost killed me!" I laughed gently and nodded my head slowly "Unfortunately yes I am. Too bad you moved or I would have succeeded" I saw him look at me with horror on his face as he seemed to be thinking. When he spoke again I glanced at him "Who are you anyways?" I smiled and raised my hand to him to shake "Parkinson, Arella Parkinson." I watched him shake his head at me "You can't be a Parkinson I've known the Parkinson's for years and never once met you." I smiled evilly at him as I answered with a nasty comment once again for I'm not always a nice person "Well I of course didn't want to meet the stuck-up Malfoy's for what reason do I have to be in their presence?"

I heard a very loud laugh coming from Blaise and I turned back to my plate ignoring the rest of their conversation. I noticed Ginny motioning me toward the Great Hall doors for I know she saw the exchange happen between Malfoy and myself. I got up and walked quickly to the doors leaving the Great Hall with Ginny following while I let out a long laugh. Ginny immediately bombarded me with questions "What did you say to him? He looked almost terrified" I slowly quit laughing as I smiled at her "He still thinks I was aiming for him instead of Pansy. I swear I told him the truth if he hadn't stepped in the way I would have succeeded and finally been an only child" Ginny laughed as we headed to our common rooms.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Seenalena POV**

I sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast and speaking with Dumbledore about the Final Battle. It is one year later and some of us are able to talk about it freely. "I haven't told him yet Headmaster that I was the one that had given him the potion" I was looking at my plate a little worried about how Severus would take to know that I was the one who saved his life. "My dear, even though he doesn't know I'm sure he'll be more shocked that you made the potion yourself." I smiled gently and looked at Dumbledore.

His blue eyes were of course twinkling like always. "I guess you do have a point. I'm still researching more on the Wolfsbane potion to improve it even more." I heard someone sit in the chair beside me. I looked over and smiled gently "Good morning Severus" He turned and nodded his head curtly even though his glare was still in place he spoke somewhat calmly "I seem to have heard you mentioning the Wolfsbane?" I nodded my head gently not noticing how the Headmaster was smiling at the two of us. "I am planning on improving it to where the werewolf will not appear anymore" He sneered at me after I finished my sentence "It's not possible.

If you seem to remember I made that potion myself. I've already tried to improve it even more." I smiled gently and looked at my plate as I whispered "Maybe you didn't do enough" I watched out of the corner of my eye as I noticed his anger rising "Are you saying I'm not potent enough in potions?" I shook my head and looked at him "I never said that, but since you did mention it maybe it's true." I then stood up leaving him shocked into silence along with a laughing Dumbledore as I headed to my class room in the dungeons to get ready for my first class of First years Slytherin and Gryffindor.

**Severus POV**

I entered the Great Hall annoyed to find that I still have to attend the unruly feasts throughout the day. I walked toward the only free seat that happened to be right beside the new Potions professor. Seenalena Tonks was as annoying as she had been years ago. Yes she did have brilliance in potions and DADA but she was still in a way crazy. She almost every day changed her appearance in some way for she was a Metamorphmagus. She was invigorating. I sat down beside her hearing the end of the conversation she had with Dumbledore and turned to her as she acknowledged me. "Good Morning Severus." I nodded my head of course keeping my face in the normal glare I usually hold and spoke as calmly as I could "I seem to have heard you mentioning the Wolfsbane?" I watched as she nodded her head but also noticing the mischief look in the headmasters eyes as she answered "I am planning on improving it to where the Werewolf will not appear anymore"

I sneered at her after she finished her sentence "It's not possible. If you seem to remember I made that potion myself. I've already tried to improve it even more" I watched as she bent her head to her plate and heard her whisper "Maybe you didn't do enough" My anger grew quickly. How dare she insult my intelligence that way. I was a Potions Master for years and still am. I know way more than this girl knew. "Are you saying I'm not potent enough in potions?" I glared are her speaking through clenched teeth. She shook her head "I never said that, but since you mentioned it may be true" I was shocked into silence for no one had dared talked to me that way. Not even the other professors. They usually stayed away when I was angered for fear of being lashed out at. As she left I glanced at Dumbledore as he laughed greatly "Oh keep quiet old man! I can handle her perfectly fine" Dumbledore looked at me still silently laughing "I never said you couldn't dear boy. I was simply going to say that you have you hands full with that one." I gave him a glare and stood up from the table heading to my new class room.

As I walked in I noticed all the seventh year students were already seated and waiting for the class to start. I stood at the front of the class and crossed my arms over my chest. "The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible." I looked at the students before me and quickly thought of who would be partners for dueling "I am going to put you into partners and you are going to learn how to throw non-verbal spells. Draco, you will be paired up with Arella." I watched as Draco's face turned to horror and quickly disappeared. I smirked to myself and continued to set up pairs of two. The class began quickly and some of the students were doing fairly well. Most of them did a lot better in this class then they did in my potions class. I walked around the room when a crash sounded behind me. I turned quickly to see Draco on his back and Arella standing with his wand and a smirk on her face.

I shook my head and walked over to the two as the other students snickered and crowded around. "So a Malfoy has finally been beaten by a Parkinson. I seem to think Draco that your father was able to quickly disarm Mr. Parkinson a number of times." Draco's face turned red which I suspected to be anger and embarrassment. I then faced the girl and quickly looked into her eyes trying to get into her mind I was shocked to see that it was blocked very well for a seventh year "Sir, I would actually rather not be acknowledged as a Parkinson" I heard her speak with a smirk on her face that was worse than the Malfoy's . I looked at her "Parkinson stay after class" I turned to the rest of the students "Class is dismissed" I walked to my desk and sat down awaiting for the Parkinson girl to walk forward.

As she approached my desk I looked at her intently "How did you learn Occlumency?" I saw her smirk not showing any fear at all in being in my presence "I taught myself a few years back." I was shocked to say the least "That is very advanced magic it must have taken quite a bit of time" She shook her head "Not really. A total of at least four months, I also taught myself Legilimency" I nearly gaped at her for someone of her age to teach oneself such powerful magic was mostly unheard of "You may leave" She nodded her head and left the room as I sat contemplating how Professor Tonks class of first year potions went.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Draco POV**

I walked down the hall with Blaise at my side "Why do you think Arella made that comment earlier?" Blaise laughed "Don't ask me man…I don't know how the mind of a woman works" I gave him a glare and continued thinking about Arella. I don't understand what she has against me. I mean we never met before, she doesn't even know me. I glanced up getting ready to enter the classroom for DADA and saw Arella walking with the youngest Weasley. Why she was hanging out with a Weasley was confusing.

What could she possibly see in a Weasley to actually be friends with one? I watched as they started laughing and getting closer to the classroom. I quickly entered the room behind Blaise and sat down next to him. As Arella and Weasley entered the room they sat down in the desk next to me and Blaise. I watched as Weasley glanced at me and started laughing. Arella looked at me with a smirk and turned back to Weasley whispering to each other. I glanced at Blaise with a confused look at him. I didn't really understand what I had done to make them start laughing and whispering like crazy. I was about to comment to them about it when Professor Snape entered the room and automatically started class with a speech of the DADA.

He started listing off partners for the lesson and stuck me with the crazy, evil chick that wants to kill me. I think he really wanted me dead. We stood in duel position with our wands are ready. She had that smirk on her face that leaves me with a little fear. I immediately went for the spell Stupefy. While I waved my wand to do the spell I was knocked back to the ground making a crash and my wand no longer in my hand. I looked up at Arella giving me a look of accomplishment as Snape walked over to us commenting to me how a Parkinson could disarm a Malfoy. I stood up and barely heard Snape telling Arella to stay after class. I got my wand back and immediately left the classroom. I joined up with Blaise who was barely containing his laughter "Man! That chick has got some guts" I nodded my head not really listening.

How she had immediately known I was going to through a spell confused me immensely. I made a choice in my head to finally meet up with Arella and question her about everything on the way to lunch.

**Arella POV**

DADA class was hilarious. I think I have him fearing for his life. I stayed behind in class telling Ginny I'd catch up with her before the next class. I followed Professor Snape to his desk and waited to be addressed. I heard him start to speak "How did you learn Occlumency?" I smirked at him knowing that I was a very advanced witch. For one to learn Occlumency and be able to hold it constantly was a very difficult task. "I taught myself a few years back." I could tell he was shocked for hardly anyone was able to teach themselves such advanced magic. "That is very advanced magic it must have taken quite a bit of time" I shook my head smiling on the inside "Not really. A total of at least four months, I also taught myself Legilimency." I saw him shake his head gently and dismiss me from the room.

I grabbed my stuff and headed straight for my next class wanting to quickly talk to Ginny about the incident in class. I smiled and ran off to Transfiguration. Through the next few classes everything went pretty normal. No picking on Draco or bugging him with disarming him in DADA. I walked with Ginny towards the Great Hall for lunch and felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped walking and turned around noticing it was Draco. I glanced at Ginny "You can head on. I can handle this" I smirked at her while she laughed and continued walking. Draco looked at me "What is your problem with me?" I laughed "I don't have a problem with you Malfoy. What makes you think so?" I watched as he thought of what I said "Well for one, you almost killed me a year ago and two, you beat me in DADA. No Parkinson has ever beaten a Malfoy."

I flared with anger "Do NOT acknowledge me as a Parkinson!" I storm off into the Great Hall flaming mad. I saw Ginny give me a confused look as I motioned that I'd tell her later. I sat down at the table where Blaise was at as he gave me a proud look "Nice move in DADA" I nodded my head "Thanks. Why do you think Malfoy has a problem with me? I mean I haven't really done anything wrong" Blaise laughed and shook his head "Well you did almost kill him a year ago and with the move in DADA I think you wounded his pride." I laughed and then decided maybe I should tell him what really happened. I gave him a deathly glare "If I tell you something you better not mention a word to Malfoy alright?" Blaise nodded his head in fear "Of course. I won't say a word!" I nodded my head "I wasn't purposely throwing that spell at him. It was actually meant for my sister. He was just in the aim of fire."

Blaise looked at me shocked "You would have killed your sister?" I smiled "Well of course! It would have happened if Malfoy hadn't moved in my way and blocked my view." He shook his head shocked at what I had just said. I looked as I saw Draco heading towards the table and I slid down a few seats to stay a good distance away from him. I was kind of dreading the next class. I wasn't all that brilliant in Potions even though I did enjoy the class. I looked quickly at Ginny and motioned her to the door as I quickly grabbed a roll and started to walk out. I met Ginny outside the door and started walking towards the dungeons.

"So…What happened?" I looked at Ginny as she asked me the question "Well he thinks I have a problem with him, and I will sooner or later if he continues to address me as a Parkinson!" Ginny laughed and grabbed my arm heading quickly to the potions room. "Now what were you telling Blaise at the table? He looked terrified and confused" I laughed "He knows what happened at the battle. I was making him swear not to tell anyone" We walked into the room and I noticed that Blaise and Draco weren't sitting next to each other. I headed to take the seat next to Blaise when Ginny got there first. I gave her an evil look and went to sit next to Draco. I glared at him "Malfoy."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Seenalena POV**

I sat at the head table for lunch once again sitting next to Severus. I filled my plate up and began eating. I turned to Severus "How did your seventh year class go?" He grunted and gave me a glare once again "As well as could be expected with that group of dunderheads."

I laughed "It couldn't have been that bad" He nodded his head "It really wasn't surprisingly, Arella disarmed Draco and caused a ruse but other than that everything went pretty smoothly" I smiled "I can't wait till my seventh year class to start" He shook his head "I'd be careful with that group.

You have Neville and he's evidently waiting to blow up the whole castle" I chuckled "I doubt that. I'm sure he'll do perfectly fine." He gave me a questioning look and left the table. I finished my food and left the table heading to my classroom to start Advanced Potions. I walked into the class and saw my students ready to start the lesson.

I walked to the front of the class "As you all know you have been accepted to take Advanced Potions for you passed your O.W.L.s with more than an Acceptable. This class is going to be more difficult than what you have been doing in the past." I heard some scuffling going on and looked up to see angry faces coming from Draco and Arella.

I cleared my throat to get their attention once again "As I was saying, the person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the year. You will have a final project which will be researched and studied outside of class hours. You will need to set up a study schedule that will work for each of you throughout the year."

I glanced around the classroom making sure I had everyone's attention. "Today you will be brewing the Draught of Living Death, this potion is very advanced and you need to pay very close attention and make sure you follow each step closely." I wave my wand at the board and the directions and ingredients appear "The notes are on the board. Begin"

**Arella POV**

"Malfoy" I spoke to him as I sat down on the seat harshly. I glared at him as he smirked at me "Parkinson" I growled at him sending him a look that would kill. He shrunk back slowly "I would heed word of what I said earlier Malfoy if you want to live to see tomorrow. I've already got close of doing just that..Don't even think of under estimating me."

He gulped and faced the front of the classroom. I glanced back at Ginny and saw her and Blaise looking at us holding back their laughter. I glanced back at Draco and saw him looking at me getting ready to speak. I gave him a questioning look telling him to continue "Arella what makes you hate me?" I smiled and laughed gently "I don't hate you Malfoy. I just slightly dislike you."He seemed to be thinking of what I was meant very deeply for he had a very weird look on his face that I have never seen on…well anyone. I laughed gently.

"My sister is obsessed with you and I get tired of hearing Draco this and Draco that all the time" He looked at me confused at first then understanding as he remembered who my sister was. "I guess that's understandable, but it's not my fault she's infatuated with me." I raise an eyebrow at him and thought to myself "_It's not your fault huh…well then change your looks and you wouldn't have that problem_."

I look at him and smirk "If that's what you think I won't change your mind" I face the front as Professor Tonks began speaking. As I was facing the front and listening to what the professor had to say I felt a kick to my leg and glanced at Draco who seemed to be smirking I glared at him and whispered harshly "What the heck was that for!"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders "You better have a good reason Malfoy!" He looks at me with a hint of anger in his eyes "Malfoy's don't have to give a reason Parkinson!" I growled but before I could reply the Professor cleared her throat. I faced towards the room but not before sending a death glare towards Draco.

**Draco POV**

I sat in Potions talking across the room with Blaise when I heard laughing entering the room. I glanced up and saw Weasley with Arella. They stopped at the door and looked for seats. I looked around and noticed that only two seats were empty, the one beside me and the one beside Blaise. I prayed that I'd have Weasley instead of Arella sitting next to me but as if the fates wanted me dead it didn't happen that way.

Arella stormed over announcing her arrival "Malfoy" I glance up at her smirking "Parkinson" I heard her growl and shrunk back when she gave me a look that could kill. I glanced at her warily "I would heed word of what I said earlier Malfoy if you want to live to see tomorrow. I've already got close of doing just that..Don't even think of under estimating me." I gulped and faced the front of the room hoping to ignore her for I didn't even want to think of the damage she could cause to me, and I didn't want to ever find out.

All I wanted to know is why she seemed to hate me so much. I mean it's the first time we ever met and here she is ready to kill me. I glanced at her trying to think if I really wanted to speak or not. I looked at her as she looked at me questioningly as if telling me to continue.

"Arella what makes you hate me?" She laughed and looked at me "I don't hate you Malfoy….I just slightly dislike you" I looked at her confused. What the heck was that supposed to mean! I mean really, she doesn't hate me, she just dislikes me. Then she continued speaking "My sister is obsessed with you and I get tired of hearing Draco this and Draco that all the time" I looked at her confused. She has a sister? Then I remembered. She was a Parkinson of course she had a sister.

I inwardly shuddered how she put up with someone like Pansy was untelling. "I guess that's understandable, but it's not my fault she's infatuated with me." I look at her after finishing my sentence. It was true it's not like I asked for her to follow me around and be completely stalker towards me. Heck it freaked me completely out for she was everywhere I went.

Weird family if you ask me. I heard her start to speak and glanced back at her "If that's what you think I won't change your mind." I glanced back up at the front of the room listening to Professor Tonks as she spoke about what was to happen in the year during class. I glanced at Arella as she was listening to the teacher I came up with a plan.

I was going to bug the heck out of her like she does me. I kicked her in the leg and watched as she turned towards me with a glare and whispered harshly at me "What the heck was that for!" I smirked at her again and shrugged my shoulders. I saw her get even more irritated "You better have a good reason Malfoy!" I flashed a look of anger at her "Malfoy's don't have to give a reason Parkinson" I knew it was a stupid thing to say but she pissed me off.

I'm a Malfoy I don't have to have reason for the things I do. I heard her growl but she didn't get to lash back at me thank heavens for the Professor cleared her throat to get our attention. I was silently telling myself that Professor Tonks was now my favorite teacher for saving my life. She gave me a look that could kill and that just made me like the Professor even more.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Seenalena POV**

As I dismissed the class I sat down in the chair at my desk exhausted from the seventh year class, for I kept my eye on Draco and Arella to make sure their arguments didn't get tied up in their potions. I sat thinking who I could ask for advice in what to do with those two.

The first person that came to mind was Dumbledore, but I thought against that immediately. He seemed to enjoy meddling in people's lives for fun. Then I considered Severus. Of course with him being head of Slytherin he would be able to know the best route to take into knowing what's best for them. I stood up and rushed upstairs to his office.

I knocked once on his door and entered immediately facing him with a tired look. He gave me a glare immediately "I don't think I gave you permission to enter" I rolled my eyes "I didn't ask for permission. Anyways I need your help!" He gave me a questioning look as I continued "I don't know what to do with them. How you put up with the seventh years for so many years is untelling. They are already running me ragged."

I saw a small smile appear on his face as I looked on in shock. I finally noticed that he was actually laughing at me. "So I guess Neville did blow up a cauldron like I warned you." I laughed "No actually he didn't. He made a perfect potion of Draught of Living Death." He gave me a shocked look "Then what the heck are you talking about?"

I sighed and walked over to the side of the desk and perched myself on top looking down at him. "I'm talking about Draco and Arella. Those two are going to kill one another before the year ends. They argued with each other with almost every word that came from their mouth."

I watched him as he leaned back in his chair and looked at me with another smile on his face "Well I don't know what to really tell you how to deal with that except to ride it out. I think they have a form of chemistry." I scoffed at him "And then what prey tell would you say is between us?" He looked up quickly with shock that I thought I had given him a heart attack.

I laughed slightly at the look on his face as he stuttered answering me "I don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing going on between us" I smirked at him and stood from his desk "If you think so, but I like to think differently." I headed back to the door planning to head back to my office. I looked at him once more and smiled "I hope I've gotten you to think a little more than you normally do." I then walked out the door with a smirk on my face leaving Severus in shock.

**Severus POV**

I sat at my desk grading the first year's papers on vampires. Of course the first year's papers weren't up to date so I once again stuck with a group of dunderheads. As I continued grading I heard a fast timid knock on the door and someone entered. I glanced up and noticed it was Professor Tonks and immediately gave her a glare "I don't think I gave you permission to enter" I watched as she rolled her as at me "I didn't ask for permission. Anyways I need your help!" I gave her a questioning look.

What could she possibly need my help on? She seemed to have had everything under control at lunch. Then I immediately remembered that she had the seventh years afterwards. "I don't know what to do with them. How you put up with the seventh years for so many years is untelling. They are already running me ragged."

I gave her a small smile but was inwardly laughing. I knew she would have had some form of problem. Mostly with Neville for he couldn't brew a potion without something going amiss. "So I guess Neville blew up a cauldron like I warned you." She began laughing after I made the comment immediately answering differently than I expected "No actually he didn't. He made a perfect potion of Draught of Living Death." I gave a shocked look for I was truly shocked.

Not once in the years before did Neville not once blow up a potion. I looked up at her slightly confused "Then what the heck are you talking about?" I watched as she walked over to my desk and perched herself on top of it. I wondered of course what the heck she was doing but held the shocked expression from my face.

"I'm talking about Draco and Arella. Those two are going to kill one another before the year ends. They argued with each other with almost every word that came from their mouth." I leaned back in my chair and looked up at her with a smile on my face "Well I don't know what to really tell you how to deal with that except to ride it out. I think they have a form of chemistry."

I watched as she scoffed at me and what I said but she quickly retaliated "And then what prey tell would you say is between us?" I looked up quickly at her confused but shocked. Not once did I think that she would have liked me. Even if she did it was in no way to work. I wondered quickly on what my feelings exactly were to the young witch.

I noticed as I tried to speak that I slightly stuttered. Not once in my life have I stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing going on between us" at least that's what I thought. Who knows I could be wrong. At least I hoped, heck I didn't know what I was hoping at this point. She stood from my desk and gave me a smirk while replying "If you think so, but I like to think differently."

That comment threw me. What in the heck did she mean by that? There was no way in hell that she could have some form of feelings for me. As she got to the door she turned and faced me once again "I hope I've gotten you to think a little more than you normally do." I was very confused. I have never been so utterly confused in my life. I never even once had to think about what my emotions were. Never even considered I even had any. As I heard the door slam shut I looked up to an empty room. What the heck just happened?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Arella POV**

I stomped my way through the halls searching for Ginny. I was mad, no I was beyond mad. I was pissed. Just because he was a Malfoy he thought that he was superior and didn't have to have a reason for what he did. It aggravated me like crazy. I couldn't stand people like that.

I noticed Ginny and walked over to her knowing she could tell I was pissed and waiting for me to speak "Gin! I swear. That boy is evidently wishing for death. I mean really. He won't stop calling me a Parkinson, and he kicks me for no flipping reason!" I huff with anger. I could tell she was near to laughing at me till I gave her my glare that tends to frighten mostly everyone.

I then heard the whiny voice of my sister coming through the hallway and roll my eyes. I didn't feel like putting up with her right now especially after what Malfoy just did. "Arella! How dare you treat my Drakey-poo like that!" I roll my eyes and turn to face her "I didn't treat him in any wrong way." I turned back around dragging Ginny through the doors of the Great Hall when I felt a hand on my arm.

I faced my sister and looked down at my arm and back up at her "Remove your hand Parkinson!" She huffs "You're a Parkinson too, or have you forgotten!" I laugh and smirk at her "I'll never be a Parkinson! It's just a name and has no significant meaning" I laughed at her face as I knew she didn't understand half of what I said. I then took that as my cue to head to the table for food noticing everyone staring.

I gave them my deathly glare and sat down at my table between Blaise and Draco. As I sit down between them I noticed Draco giving Blaise a confused look. I smirked at Draco and turned to Blaise ignoring Draco all together "Hey Blaise. How has your day been?" Blaise laughed and leaned back getting Draco's attention wiggling his eyebrows.

I saw anger flash in Draco's eyes and gave him a confused look. He ignored my look and looked down at his plate. I heard someone sit down beside him but didn't bother glancing over. "Drakey-poo! Why don't you come sit with me?" I giggle noticing Draco's panicked look. "Why don't you leave and fix your face Pansy!" I said to her leaning on the table to look at her.

She huffed "Why don't you get a fashion sense Parkinson!" I slammed my hands down on the table and leaned over towards her pushing Draco back off the bench into the floor "I do have a fashion sense! At least I don't dress like a whore!" I watched as she huffed and stormed off down to the end of the table. I looked down at Draco who sat shocked on the floor.

I lean my hand down to him "Sorry about that Malfoy. It seems you have a tendency of being in the way" I stood up from my seat after helping him up and left the Great Hall leaving a very confused Draco behind. I walked through the halls sometimes stopping to hold a short conversation with some of the portraits. I headed towards the dungeons toward the Slytherin common room.

I sat on the couch facing the fire place when I heard the common room portrait open. I glanced over and noticed Pansy walk through with a few more seventh years. I sighed and shook my head knowing that another argument was about to happen. I stood up and glanced at her seeing her glare at me.

"What do you want Pansy?" she walked over to me getting right in my face "How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone like that!" I laughed "It shouldn't have been to embarrassing for all I did was speak the truth" I noticed a few more people entering the common room but didn't pay attention to who it was.

We had quite an audience and I knew that this wasn't going to end well. "I do not dress like a whore! It's not my fault you don't have guys flaunting after you like they do me!" I looked at her not really shocked "Pansy the only reason they flaunt after you is because you are easy!" I heard gasps go throughout the common room when Pansy spoke again "You shouldn't even be a Parkinson! For our family wouldn't go and hang out with blood-traitors!"

I growled and grabbed my wand "I don't want to be a Parkinson thank you! I didn't get to choose my family! Of course the family would have been less of one person if Malfoy hadn't stepped in the way during the final battle! You better be happy he did for in a sense he saved your life!" I saw her look shocked that I would have even considered of killing her but she underestimated me.

I couldn't stand my sister and sometimes wished I was an only child. I was for once glad though that I finally shocked her into silence. I looked around the common room and noticed that they also wore shocked faces but one stood out more than others. Draco Malfoy for once had a look on his face of shock and concentration as if he was remembering the past and trying to figure out what actually happened.

Then for once in my life I actually saw a look of understanding flash across his face. I looked back around and noticed that Pansy had left the room with almost everyone in tow behind her. I sighed and sat back on the couch glancing into the fire. I felt someone sit down beside me and looked up noticing Draco. I gave him a small smile and turned back to the burning flames "So. You didn't really mean to try and kill me" I laughed and looked at him "No Malfoy I wasn't trying to kill you. Like I said earlier, you just have a habit of getting in the way." I saw a smirk show on his face slowly "So you do like me!"

I looked at him shocked "What the heck gave you that idea?" I watched as he showed an actual smile one that no one had hardly seen "Well you do tend to fight with me. I just see that as a way of you flirting" I laughed at him "Think that all you want Malfoy, but it's not true." I stood up and headed up the stairs to the girl dormitories but glanced back at Draco "I wouldn't think to hard though Malfoy. It might be a bit straining on you." I walked up the steps and headed to my room to rest for the night.

**Draco POV**

Blaise and I were walking down the halls heading to the Great Hall for dinner when he looked at me getting ready to speak. I glanced at him as he spoke "What exactly happened during potions?" I glared at him and shook my head "Heck if I know. One thing we were having a civil conversation and the next think we're biting each other's heads off." He laughed and shook his head "Why don't you just go ahead and admit you like her."

I blanched at him "I don't like her! I don't know what you're talking about." I looked back forward as we continued walking down the hallway watching Pansy rush by. I shuttered how Arella could be sisters with that thing is confusing. I mean Arella had a lot more going on for her in the looks department where Pansy just looked like a dog.

I shook my head from those thoughts yes Arella was pretty but she had mood swings like crazy. I had no clue how to act around her. I glanced at Blaise hearing him beginning to speak "If you say so man, but I believe differently" I shook my head as we entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin Table. I heard a commotion going on and glanced up at the doors and seeing Arella and Pansy in a heated argument.

At least that's what it looked like. I watched as Arella gave a glare across the room and walked over to the table. She sat herself down between Blaise and myself. I glanced at Blaise with a confused look and noticed her smirk at me before talking with Blaise ignoring me. "Hey Blaise, How has your day been?" I hear Blaise laugh and lean back looking at me wiggling his eyebrows.

I was jealous. It was true. I mean really, how could she ignore a Malfoy? It's hardly ever been done before. I noticed someone sit down beside of me and glanced over briefly before I noticed who sat down. I groaned inwardly, why won't she just leave me alone? It bugged the heck out of me! "Drakey-poo! Why don't you come sit with me" I flashed a panicked look over at Arella and Blaise.

Arella leaned on the table looking at Pansy "Why don't you leave and fix your face Pansy!" I looked at her shocked and looked between the two. I seemed to always be in the middle of something, especially when it had something to do with Arella. I heard Pansy huff "Why don't you get a fashion sense Parkinson!" I looked between them in horror for I knew how bad it got when someone called Arella a Parkinson.

For I have been at the end of her anger for doing the same thing. It was not pretty! Arella slammed her hands on the table and stood pushing me off the bench making me land in the floor. That hurt like hell! I looked at them and waited for Arella to hex her sister. "I do have a fashion sense! At least I don't dress like a whore!" Ouch. I knew that would had to hurt, but Arella did have a point. Even when Pansy wore the school uniform it still ended up looking skanky.

I watched at Pansy stormed off and looked up at Arella as she reached her hand down to help me up "Sorry about that Malfoy. It seems you have a tendency of being in the way" I glanced at her confused and stood up. She quickly left as I glanced at Blaise even more confused. "What do you think she meant by that comment?" I asked Blaise as I sat back down to finish eating. I watched as she shrugged "I don't know man but you do have a tendency to step on her toes." I looked down at my plate thinking.

I still haven't figured out what the comment meant. I haven't been in her way ever before. I was just the brunt of her anger evidently, but for what reason I haven't figured out yet. I finished eating quickly and walked with Blaise to the common room. As we neared the portrait we heard voices that seemed to be in a heated argument. I had a feeling I knew who between.

As we walked in I saw a few of the students standing a good distance away from Pansy and Arella who stood behind the couch anger showing on their faces. Blaise and I evidently walked into the middle of the conversation "I do not dress like a whore! It's not my fault you don't have guys flaunting after you like they do me!" I winced at that comment.

Pansy did have a few guys following her most of the time but it wasn't because she was pretty. "Pansy the only reason they flaunt after you is because you are easy!" I was laughing inside. I couldn't have put it any better if I was in Arella's place. She had a fiery temper on her, an even worse temper than any of the Parkinson's. "You shouldn't even be a Parkinson! For our family wouldn't go and hang out with blood-traitors!" I glanced at Arella's expression for that had to hit some sort of sore spot.

I would have winced and felt betrayed if my sibling, if I had one, said that to me. "I don't want to be a Parkinson thank you! I didn't get to choose my family! Of course the family would have been less of one person if Malfoy hadn't stepped in the way during the final battle! You better be happy he did for in a sense he saved your life!" I looked at Arella shocked. What the heck! She wasn't aiming to kill me. Well that made me feel better.

At least I know she don't hate me, maybe I could get on her good side. I watched as the common room emptied of students leaving out the portrait hole. I watched as Arella sat on the couch staring into the fire. I sat down beside her she looked up at me with a small smile "So. You didn't really mean to try and kill me" I looked at her as she laughed "No Malfoy I wasn't trying to kill you. Like I said earlier, you just have a habit of getting in the way."

I smirked at her evidently she was flirting. I mean who wouldn't flirt with a Malfoy. "So you do like me!" She looked at me with shock on her face "What the heck gave you that idea?" I smiled at her. I didn't smile much but sometimes it just happened. "Well you do tend to fight with me. I just see that as a way of you flirting" She laughed and stood up "Think that all you want Malfoy, but it's not true."

I looked at her and watched as she headed to the stairs. She was half way up the steps when she turned around "I wouldn't think to hard though Malfoy. It might be a bit straining on you." I looked at her confused at first. As she disappeared I understood what she said. She was insulting me for being a blonde! I shook my head and laughed quietly she was amazing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Severus POV**

I headed to the Great Hall for dinner. I was actually hoping to see Professor Tonks to talk to her about what happened in my office earlier. I don't think she quite understood what she did to me. I was constantly distracted most of the day. I kept thinking of what the heck was going on between us. It was slightly unnerving.

I mean she was very attractive, even though it drove me crazy how she changed her hair color throughout the day. I mean she'd go from blonde to pink and pink to blue. It was annoying. The different colors made my eyes hurt. I shook my head quickly. I couldn't think of her attractively I mean yes we were near the same age but my past was horrible.

Our relationship, if we had one, would have been looked down upon. I entered the Great Hall and sat at my normal seat; Seenalena usually sat next to me and was normally here before I arrived. The seat was empty I looked around the Head table and noticed that she wasn't sitting anywhere differently. I shook my head and scowled. I shouldn't even be thinking about her.

I glanced at my empty plate and began to get food. As I began eating I once again got lost in my thoughts. I wondered where she could be. She had never missed dinner in the great hall. I stood up after I quickly finished and left the Great hall and headed straight to the dungeons and to her office. I knocked on the door and waited for her to give me permission to enter.

"Come in" I opened the door and walked in seeing her at her desk quickly taking notes on a piece of parchment. "I didn't see your presence at dinner." She looked up and smiled gently "Oh hello Severus. Yes I had so much research to finish. I just called for a plate to eat here." I nodded my head and walked over to the chair that sat in front of her desk "May I sit?"

She looked at me and smiled "Of course. Would you like a cuppa?" I nodded my head at her and watched as she gracefully stood from her seat and walked over to the fire place asking the house elves for a tray of tea. She sat back down and faced me "Why did you come looking for me?" She asked me and tilted her head to the side gently.

I tilted my head down "I was a little worried I guess you could say. You never once missed dinner in the Great Hall." She smiled gently at me "Thank you Severus. I have a feeling there's something you want to speak to me about." I nodded my head scowling "I'm trying to figure out what kind of relationship you think we have" She laughed gently.

It was a nice laugh; it wasn't too loud and wasn't too high pitched. "Severus, I would like to think that we are friends." I nodded my head. A pop was heard in the room as a house elf arrived with the tray of tea and sat it down on the desk before disappearing. She handed me a cup and fixed her own. "I guess we could be friends, but earlier today you mentioned chemistry?" She nodded her head "Yes I did. I would like to think there is some sort of chemistry between us. I just don't know what of yet." I nodded as we drank our tea silently. I sat my empty cup down and stood "Thank you for the tea Seenalena. Shall I see you at breakfast?" She smiled at me from her chair and nodded her head "Of course Severus. Have a good night" I nodded my head and left the office. I walked back to my quarters. I had a feeling that our relationship just drastically changed.

**Seenalena POV**

I sat in my office once again dong even more research. I looked at the time and noticed I was going to miss dinner. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was very nearly planning on no longer wearing contacts for they killed my eyes. I walked over to the fireplace and knelt down as the house elves for a dinner plate. I went back to my desk and sat down leaning back.

It had been a hard day. I of course entertained most of the younger students in the middle of the halls by changing my hair color a couple of times. It seemed to shock them a bit. I smiled gently. Classes went well most of the day; at least nothing got blown up. I smiled thinking of Severus. If only he knew it was me who saved him in the Shrieking Shack.

I was just a little afraid of how he would take the news. I knew at the time he wished to not live for he seemed to think there was nothing left to live for. I hope I'll be able to change his mind. Dobby popped in with a tray of food. I gave him a smile and looked at him he had two different socks on and was wearing a hat.

"Hello Dobby" Dobby smiled "Hello misses, Dobby brought lots of food for Misses Tonks" I smiled and shook Dobby's hand "Thank you Dobby" Dobby then disappeared. I started eating and I read over the notes I had finally got written. The research for the Wolfsbane was getting more difficult. I didn't know where it take it. I finished my food and called Dobby to get the tray.

As he left I continued to read through the notes and began writing down more information that I might be able to use. As I was writing down a few more notes I heard a knocking on my door. "Come in" I continued to write a few more notes as I heard someone enter the office. "I didn't see your presence at dinner" I looked up and smiled gently "Oh hello Severus. Yes I had so much research to finish. I just called for a plate to eat here."

I kept my eyes focused on him. I always found him attractive. He wasn't the most handsome man but I found him attractive through his intelligence. I watched as he walked over to a chair that sat in front of my desk "May I sit?" I looked up at him and smiled "Of course. Would you like a cuppa?"

As he nodded his head at me in answer I stood once again and walked to the fireplace asking one of the elves to bring a tray of tea. I walked over and sat back down at my desk "Why did you come looking for me?" I tilted my head slightly waiting for an answer. He looked down at my desk as he answered "I was a little worried I guess you could say. You never once missed dinner in the Great Hall."

I smiled gently at him "Thank you Severus. I have feeling there's something you want to speak to me about" I watched as he nodded his head with once again a scowl prominent on his face. I smile gently laughing on the inside. It was quite endearing. "I'm trying to figure out what kind of relationship you think we have" I laugh gently at that.

I knew when I left his office earlier that day that he would more than likely think about it and get utterly confused. "Severus, I would like to think that we are friends." He nodded slowly at what I said. A pop was heard in the room as a house elf arrived with the tray of tea and sat it down on the desk before disappearing.

I handed him a cup and fixed my own. "I guess we could be friends, but earlier today you mentioned chemistry?" I nodded my head I did mention chemistry between us earlier today and we did have some form of chemistry between I just haven't thought it was it possibly was. "Yes I did. I would like to think there is some sort of chemistry between us. I just don't know what of yet."

He nodded his head in understanding. We finished our tea in silence. I looked up at him and smiled gently. Who knows what will happen between us throughout this year. I watched as he stood up and spoke "Thank you for the tea Seenalena. Shall I see you at breakfast?"

I smiled at him once again and nodded my head "Of course Severus. Have a good night" I watched as he walked out of the room and the door shut behind him. I sighed to myself and placed my head into my hands. It was getting difficult. I knew I liked him a lot, but I had a feeling it was getting deeper between us.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Draco POV**

I walked down the stairs heading to the common room. I sat on the couch for only a few other people were up and heading to breakfast in the Great hall. It was pretty early and my first class didn't start for an hour so I had plenty of time to spare. I heard a few more people walking down stairs and saw Arella arriving in the common room followed by Millicent Bulstrode. As she reached the common room she glanced up and I smiled at her briefly. She walked over as Millicent left the room heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. I stood up as she got closer to me "Hey Arella" she smiled gently back at me, but what shocked me more was it was an actual smile not her smirk.

"Hey Draco" I looked at her shocked "You called me Draco" She looked at me shocked and narrowed her eyes "It was a slip up Malfoy!" I laughed "You actually called me Draco" I watched as she turned to leave and quickly followed "Hey Arella! Wait up!" She slowed down and faced me "What is it Malfoy!" I sighed and shook my head "I was wanting to know why you won't call me Draco?" I watched as she shook her head "I don't really have an answer for that question." I smiled at her gently "Can I walk you to breakfast?"

I watched her give me a timid smile and nodded her head "Sure. I'd like that" I offered her my arm and waited for her take it. As she took my arm we headed to the great hall "Now why have I not met you before this, and please the real reason this time" I looked at her as she laughed "I was never home. I never enjoyed being around my family so I was mostly at the Weasley's." I nodded understanding why she was such good friends with the youngest one. "So that's why I always see you with the youngest Weasley" She looked at me with a slight glare "Her name is Ginny. Use it! And yes that's why I always hang out with her. She's my best friend."

I glanced at her quickly and nodded "Okay than I'll call her Ginny. So I guess that's why you're not the best of friends with your sister." I watched her as she rolled her eyes and scoffed at what I said "I have never and will never be friends with her. She's one of the worst out of the whole family to act like that. I mean yes my mom acts that way too but not as bad as Pansy." I nodded my head chuckling "I fully understand. My mom didn't really get along with your mom for she flirted with my dad a lot."I watched as she laughed at what I said.

"That's true. I remember always hearing about your family non-stop." I nodded my head. We had actually just had a conversation and not but once did she get mad at me. I was actually a very happy person. As we continued down the hall I noticed Pansy up ahead standing outside the Great Hall doors. I groaned and shook my head "Pansy at 12 o'clock" I heard her groan and watched as she rolled her eyes "I can never just get rid of her!" I shook my head "You're not the only one. She's been following me around for the last six years" She nodded her head as we approached the Great Hall doors. She still had a hold of my arm, which I quite enjoyed. We attempted to ignore Pansy but she wasn't going to have that "Arella, what are you doing with my Drakey-poo!" I watched as Arella laughed at her

"Since when was he yours?" I tried to hide my laughter and glanced at her and smirked. "He's always been mine!" I glared at her "I'm sorry to tell you this Parkinson but I've never been yours." Arella laughed and slightly smiled at me. "See Pansy." I watched as she smirked at her. Pansy stormed off and we both sat down beside Blaise he smirked at me and laughed, I hissed at him "Shut up Blaise." Arella looked at me with a confused expression on her face she then looked at her plate. I turned to Blaise and smirked, he chuckled and smirked back he began to speak in a whispered tone "Way to go Malfoy."

I laughed and turned back to my plate. We ate with very little conversation; I stood up after eating what was on my plate. Blaise and Arella stood; we then proceeded to the Great Hall doors. Arella stopped at the doors and waited on Ginny "Hello, Weasl-" Arella glared at me "Ginny" she smirked at me "Malfoy?" she looked a little confused for a moment, then looked at Arella and laughed. We walked out into the hallway heading toward DADA, I was a little nervous about what was going to happen today. Blaise smirk at me and began to speak "Looking forward to DADA today, Malfoy?" I smirked back as Ginny and Arella began to laugh "Actually I am. I'll beat you today Arella." She glared at me but her glare wasn't as frightening "Whatever you say Malfoy."

**Arella POV**

Ginny, Blaise, Draco and myself walked into DADA, Professor Snape looked at the class and announced that we were to get with are dueling partners. For we were still learning non-verbal spells I had already taught myself mostly how to do this, also having been able to us Legilimency it was quite easy knowing what spell Draco was going to throw first. We got in dueling positions our wands ready I looked Draco straight in the eyes and smirked trying to get into his mind, when I did I didn't notice what I thought I would I listened to his thoughts for a moment "_wow she's pretty no, she's definitely beautiful." _I thought to myself whether I should say anything and then confronted him about. I put my hands on hips and smiled at him "So, you think I'm beautiful do you."

I smiled seeing him blush "What, I have no clue what you're talking about." He sighed pretty sure he thought I believed him I looked him in the eyes one more time figuring I shouldn't be meddling I laughed inwardly to myself, why would I not. "_How did she know that, I mean I didn't say did I?" _ I laughed listening to him and then I spoke "No Malfoy. You didn't say it." I smirked at him and he looked at me confused I laughed and spoke again "I read your mind." He looked at me with a shocked look upon his face "How? Why? Why would you do that?" He obviously wasn't going to go for a smile this time, So I had to explain myself once again. "How? I taught myself Legilimency and Occlumency a few years ago." He looked at me surprised "Why? Because we were using non-verbal spells.

That's how I got you down so fast last time. Why would I do it? Because I wanted to embarrass you again. You know for being beat by a girl." He smirked at me a little "Wow, that some really advanced magic, I think you mean being beat by a Parkinson. I wouldn't be embarrassed by being beat by a girl with your talent." I glared at him and he shrugged a little "I do recall telling you never to call Parkinson, right?" he looked at me with I quite different look then normal "I didn't mean you were a Parkinson. Just that you have so much talent that I wouldn't mind being beat by you, a girl." I noticed how nervous he was I walked a little closer to him "Thanks." I smiled at him he smiled back "Your welcome Arella, and yes I think your beautiful." I blushed trying not to giggle, he laughed at me.

Professor Snape walked up to us "Are you two dueling or flirting?" I tried not to laugh "Sorry Professor" I could tell he was trying to read my thoughts so I un blocked my mind and allowed him to "_I was reading his thoughts trying to figure out what spell he was going to use, but instead I heard that he thought I was beautiful so I asked him."_ I then re-blocked my mind from him. "Back to work now Arella, and next time do not confront him about it." I smiled at him knowing he knew why "Yes Professor." I then turned back to Draco and shrugged "You told him?" he looked at me with a pathetic look on his pale face. "Not exactly, I sort of let him read what happen I thought it, he can do the same thing. Amazing huh?" he smirked at me and his smirk turned into a smile "I knew he could, you probably heard my past." I nodded my head as Professor Snape dismissed us. I smiled at Draco and then headed toward the door he quickly followed me, I was happy he followed me though I liked talking to him that is when he didn't make me angry.

**Draco POV**

The four of us walked into DADA, Professor Snape told the class to get with our dueling partners. Mine was of course the now lovely, not so evil, Arella. Knowing she didn't want to kill me made me a little more comfortable being her dueling partner. We got into our positions Arella looked me into my eyes and smirked I looked back into hers and smirked. Looking at her eyes made me start thinking about her "_wow she's pretty no, she's definitely beautiful."_ I thought she was about to throw a spell my way, instead she throw her hands on her hips she looked at me "So, you think I'm beautiful do you."

I blushed trying to figure out how she knew that she smiled at me I replied to her question "What, I have no clue what you're talking about." I sighed, I was pretty sure she believed me I thought to myself "_how did she know that, I didn't say it did I?" _She began to laugh I wasn't sure what about though "No Malfoy. You didn't say it." She smirked at me I gave her a confused look hoping she would explain she began to laugh again and shortly after spoke "I read your mind." I looked at her shocked in disbelief how could she know how to read my mind, I couldn't even comprehend how she could have the power to.

"How? Why? Why would you do that?" I was definitely not letting her leave this unanswered "How? I taught myself Legilimency and Occlumency a few years ago." I looked at her surprised; I was surprised she taught herself I heard it was hard to master "Why? Because we were using non-verbal spells. That's how I got you down so fast last time. Why would I do it? Because I wanted to embarrass you again. You know for being beat by girl." I looked at her and smirked "Wow, that's some really advanced magic. I think you mean being beat by a Parkinson, I wouldn't be embarrassed by being beat by a girl with your talent." She glared at me I was saying she was a Parkinson I didn't know what quite to say so I shrugged "I do recall telling you never to call me a Parkinson, right?"

I looked at her with a frightened look on my face "I didn't mean you were a Parkinson. Just that you have so much talent that I wouldn't mind being beat by you, a girl." I was really nervous she was going to hurt me for hinting the she was a Parkinson, but I didn't mean it that way, she started to walk closer to me when she stopped I could tell she was about to say something I was hoping it wouldn't hurt whatever it was. "Thanks." She smiled at me I smiled back "Your welcome Arella, and yes I think your beautiful." I watched her blush I laughed at her noticing Snape walking toward us "Are you two dueling or flirting?" I could tell she was trying not to laugh "Sorry Professor" that was all that was said for a few moments I wasn't quite sure what was going on then Snape said something "Back to work now Arella, and next time do not confront him about it."

She smiled at him I knew she had somehow told him I looked at her "Yes Professor." As soon as she was finished talking to Snape she looked at me and shrugged "You told him?" I looked at her wondering why she told him "Not exactly, I sort of let him read what happen I thought it, he can do the same thing. Amazing huh?" I smirked at her I knew he could perform such magic, for a year ago before the battle we worked together for the Dark Lord and my father had once told me about Snape and Voldemort having the same capability my smirk then changed to a smile as I began to talk "I knew he could, you probably heard my past." She nodded as Snape dismissed us she smiled at me and headed to the door, I followed her. We were actually being nice to each other I didn't really want that to stop.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Seenalena POV**

I sat in my arm chair with my recent potions journal. I didn't really pay attention to it for I was slightly distracted with my thoughts. I knew I felt something for the old potions master but the feelings confused me. I knew I felt attraction for he wasn't a bad looking man. Yes, he wasn't the most handsome but I was more attracted to his intellect.

He is a brilliant man and is able to keep up a very interesting conversation. I sat staring in the burning flames of the fire place. There had to be a way to get him alone out of Hogwarts. It seemed that while we're within the walls of Hogwarts we kept a professional relationship. I want to get to know him on a more personal level. I sighed as I sat the journal on the side table next to my chair and stood. As I walked to the door heading to the kitchens for a late night snack I began thinking of possibilities.

As I entered the kitchen Dobby approached immediately. "Hello Dobby" I smiled at the house elf "How can Dobby help the missus?" I leaned to his level and smiled "May I have some tea and biscuits?" As the house elf nodded excitedly "Dobby will be right back!" I smiled as Dobby quickly disappeared.

As he left I sat down at the little kitchen nook. I had to go to Diagon Alley the coming up weekend for some potions ingredients and different stuff. Maybe I could talk Severus into joining me/ I smiled as I saw Dobby appear with a tray of my tea and biscuits. "Can Dobby help Missus with anything else?"

I smiled and nodded my head "If you don't mind will you go and ask Severus to come here please?" I laughed as the elf smiled "Dobby will be delighted. Dobby likes to help his friends" Dobby quickly disapparated. I poured myself a cup of tea and added a spoon of sugar. I once again was pondering my thoughts how was I supposed to ask him to join me in Diagon Alley? As I took a sip of my tea I sighed. I heard light footsteps approach and smiled gently. "Hello Severus."

"Hello Miss Tonks." I heard her reply as he sat down across from me. "It's Seenalena." I looked at him as he gave me a confused look. I smiled at him gently "You may call me Seenalena. We aren't working right now. I find it appropriate if you call me by my name." He nodded his head to me. "Of course, but may I ask why you sent the house elf to get me?"

I blushed slightly as I looked into my tea cup "Well, I was wondering…" I stopped mid sentence once again trying to figure out how to ask him. "You were wondering what exactly?" I looked up at him seeing a curious look on his face "Well, I was wondering if you'd join me for a day in Diagon Alley." I looked back down at my tea cup waiting for his rejection.

"I'd love to join you. When did you plan on going?" I looked up at him with a smile "Well I was thinking of going on Saturday around 8 that morning." I watched as he nodded his head with a slight smile on his face "I'll meet you at the front doors exactly at 8." I nodded my head "That will work. Well I'm going to head to my rooms. I'll see you at breakfast?"

He stood and helped me from my chair "Of course. Don't you always?" I laughed as he smirked at me "You do have a point." I kissed his cheek gently and headed to the doors of the kitchen "Goodnight Severus"

I barely heard him whisper "Goodnight Seenalena"

**Severus POV**

Sitting at my desk in my office I continued once again grading essays from my fourth year class. You would think they would understand the concept after two lessons on how to defeat a boggart. Of course a lot of the students were more afraid of me because I came back from the dead. Which I really didn't, I was still alive just unconscious in the shrieking shack when help had came along.

I would have been dead if it wasn't for the mysterious person that arrived with an antidote to the venom. I stood from my desk losing concentration once again from my thoughts. It had never happened before till Seenalena came along. She was a gorgeous woman and she was energetic. I never but once in my life liked anyone romantically except for Lily.

Lily had died even as I tried to save her. I really like Seenalena but I feel like she deserves better. I'm not a man that does well with relationships. I scare the students and they have taken to calling me the greasy bat of the dungeons. As I continued pacing I heard a pop as the house elf Dobby appeared.

"Dobby has been sent by Missus Tonks. She wants to see you in the kitchens sir." I nodded my head toward the house elf "Thank you Dobby." Dobby bowed to me "Dobby is happy to help sir" As Dobby left I stood facing the door that headed out to the hallway. I wondered to myself exactly what Seenalena wanted. I headed out the door and to the kitchens. As I approached the portrait with the fruit I tickled the pear and turned the handle. Entering the kitchens I noticed Seenalena sitting at the kitchen nook. I approached slowly.

"Hello Severus" "Hello Miss Tonks" I replied as I sat down across from her. I sat quietly wondering why she wanted me in her presence for. "It's Seenalena" I looked at her slightly confused. Why would she tell me her name when I knew it already? "You may call me Seenalena. We aren't working right now. I find it appropriate if you call me by my name." I nodded my head "Of course, but may I ask why you sent the house elf to get me?" I watched as she blushed slightly and looked at her tea cup.

"Well I was wondering…" I heard her began but was even more confused when she stopped in mid sentence. I shook my head and looked at her closely "You were wondering what exactly?" I watched her giving her a gentle but curious look. "Well I was wondering if you'd join me for a day in Diagon Alley." I watched as she tilted her head down as if waiting for me to deny her. I smiled gently "I'd love to join you. When did you plan on going?"

I watched as she looked at me with a smile "Well I was thinking of going on Saturday around 8 that morning." I nodded my head at her agreeing "I'll meet you at the front doors exactly at 8" I smiled at her gently "That will work. Well I'm going to head back to my rooms. See you at breakfast?"

I laughed gently to myself "Of course. Don't you always?" I smirked at her gently as she laughed "You do have a point." I looked at her as she kissed my cheek gently. I blushed slightly and watched as she walked towards the door "Goodnight Severus" I smiled back at her gently even though her back was towards me "Goodnight Seenalena"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Draco POV**

I walked from my dormitory to the common room. I stood by the stairwell to wait for Arella to enter the room. Blaise came down the stairs and smirked at me "Waiting on Arella?" I smirked back at him and replied "Actually, Yes I am." He laughed looking at the stairs. Little did I know she was right behind him, she heard everything. She smiled at me "Now why is it you were waiting on me?" I smiled back at her, I wasn't sure how to reply to that but I had to "I wanted to walk with you again." She glanced at Blaise, for he was laughing at us she looked back at me and smiled again "I would love to walk with you again, Malfoy." I turned to Blaise and smirked, I noticed Arella grab my arm.

I glanced at her and began to speak "Wicked, I just hope we don't run into Pansy again today." She laughed and nodded as we walked out of the opened portrait, Blaise followed behind us. We reached the great hall doors and I noticed Pansy and groaned. I glanced at Arella, she shrugged. We walked into the Great hall without being bothered by Pansy, surprisingly. We sat down at the table, Arella began to eat I looked at Blaise and then at my plate. I was wondering if she had read my mind before DADA. I didn't think she would have, I glanced at her and smiled to myself.

She happened to look at me at the same time, she smiled. I was about to mention something about DADA. I thought against that quickly, I didn't want her to get mad at me. We finished eat and began to walk to Herbology, I hadn't seen Ginny yet and Arella and Ginny were normally together. "Arella, did you want to wait on Ginny?" she glanced at me and thought for a second. "She told me that she would meet me in Herbology." I nodded at her understandingly, Blaise smiled.

I wasn't quite sure what he was smiling about I looked at him "Is there something you need to tell us Blaise?" He shook his head; I laughed a little then turned and glanced in front of me. We enter Herbology, and pretty much ran into Ginny. Blaise was the first one to speak "Ginny." He smiled at her, she smiled back "Blaise." Arella and me looked at each other and laughed. We then approached our seats.

**Arella POV**

After a very dreary Herbology class, it's never been one of my favorite classes. I mostly enjoyed DADA, especially with Professor Snape as the teacher this year. Professor Sprout dismissed us to leave for our next class, my next class was charms another one of my favorites. I quickly left I went to the left of the door and leaned up against the wall. I seen Draco come out of the classroom and look for me. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder "Hello, DRACO." I yelled in his ear I laughed seeing him flinch. "Why hello, Arella" he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

I walked beside him and tried making conversations with him "How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." He smirked at me and began to speak "I'm good. You just seen me like three minutes ago." I laughed and watched him start to laugh "I know I was just trying to get a conversation started." I smiled as we enter Charms. I sat down in the middle of the class, Draco sat down beside me. "Well it works for me." He laughed as Professor Flitwick walked to the front of the class and announced what charm we would be using, the summoning charm.

We were supposed to summon something we missed for home. I thought for a moment and nothing came to mind. I sat there and watched as Draco just sat there and looked at me I shrugged. "I don't miss anything from home; hence that's why I'm here." He nodded at me, and smirked. "I defiantly don't miss anything. Not from home anyway." I thought for a moment wondering how bad his life at home had to be for him not to miss anything, and that I should probably summon something.

I thought for a moment and then remembered I had a favorite pen, but I left it at Ginny's. So I summoned it. Draco looked at me and laughed. "It wasn't from home, I left at Ginny's before school started." I smirked at him and picked up my pen he glanced at the pen. "Wow, nice pen." He smiled and I could tell he was thinking about something. Then something appeared on in front of him. It was a stuffed animal, I laughed I could tell my face was turning red. "Don't laugh!" he kind of yelled.

I glared at him "Now why would you yell at me." I looked at him and he shrugged "Because you were laughing." I laughed again and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Draco." He looked at me a little confused "You called me Draco for the second time today." He smiled and I nodded "Well you haven't called me Parkinson yet so, I figured you earned it." I laughed and got up when Professor Flitwick dismissed us. Draco followed me to the Great Hall for lunch.

**Draco POV**

I sat with Arella in Herbology I didn't think she would sit with me in all our classes but she did. When we were dismissed she left pretty quickly I stayed in the classroom for a few minutes. I noticed Hermione and Harry sitting affectionately close. I glared at Harry when he looked at me, then I walked out the door. I looked around for Arella, I couldn't see her. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder before I could turn around someone yelled in my ear "Hello, DRACO!" I flinched a little, I didn't know who it was but then I thought of course its Arella. "Why hello, Arella." I smiled at her and she smiled back, I enjoyed seeing her smile it was way better than her glare.

She walked up beside me and spoke "How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." I smirked at her and laughed to myself "I'm good. You just seen me like three minutes ago." She started laughing which made me laugh and she started to speak again "I know I was just trying to get a conversation started." She smiled at me as we enter Professor Flitwick's class, Charms; Arella sat down at the table in the middle of the classroom I sat down besides her hoping she wouldn't mind. "Well it works for me." I laughed at her as the Professor walked to the front of the class and told us that we had to use the summoning charm to summon something we missed from home.

I looked at Arella and noticed she wasn't summoning anything. I had no clue what to summon, for I didn't miss anything at home. I looked at her and she shrugged "I don't miss anything from home; hence that's why I'm here." I nodded understanding what she meant and smirked "I defiantly don't miss anything. Not from home anyway." I watched her as she sat there in thought and seen something appear on table, it was pen a fluffy pink pen. I wondered how it was hers I didn't think she like pink. I looked at her and laughed thinking about it "It wasn't from home, I left at Ginny's before school started." I watched as she picks up the pen I glanced at it and said "Wow, nice pen."

I smiled and began to think of what I could, should summon. The first thing that came to my mind the only thing other then my wand I've had since I started at Hogwarts, a stuffed animal my mom Narcissa gave me before I left. Arella started to laugh her face was turning blood red she was laughing so hard. "Don't Laugh!" I didn't really mean to yell, she glared at me "Now why would you yell at me." She looked at me I just shrugged "Because you were laughing." She laughed again, I smiled at her and she started to speak again "I'm sorry Draco." I looked at her a little confused. She called me Draco. She actually called me Draco. "You called me Draco for the second time today." I smiled and she nodded at me "Well you haven't called me Parkinson yet so, I figured you earned it." I smiled to myself as Professor Flitwick dismissed us. I quickly followed Arella as we left for the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Seenalena POV**

Saturday morning arrived pretty fast for me. I wasn't quite ready for it. It was six o'clock in the morning and I couldn't get back to sleep. I am to meet Severus at the front doors at eight and I haven't even started to get ready. I climbed from my bed going into my bathroom to begin my shower. I had decided last night that my hair would stay its natural color of blonde and curly.

I stepped from the shower walking into my room to get dressed. I picked out my favorite pair of skinny jeans and blue high heels. I also decided to wear my blue shirt with the batman symbol with the saying "I'm with Batman!" just to add a little humor. As I dressed I went back to the bathroom to do light makeup and make sure my hair wasn't frizzy as I pinned it out of my face.

I placed on my black framed glasses and smiled. I looked decent and nothing out of place. I went to my room picking up my cloak reading the clock, 7:35 I had just enough time that I wouldn't be running late. I walked out my door and headed through the many hallways to the front doors. I was a little nervous for this was going to be the first time we would be acting anything but professional.

I knew we would be able to be friendly but I was kind of hoping for something more to flourish between us. I stood at the front doors of Hogwarts and looked out the bay window glancing across the grounds. I heard slight footsteps behind me and smiled gently I turned and came face to face with Severus. "Hello Severus" I smiled at him gently I watched as he read my shirt and chuckled "Hello Seenalena, Nice shirt I guess it does have some truth behind it" I laughed gently and pinned my cloak around my shoulders and glance at him "Are you ready?"

I watched as he opened the door and waited for me to exit "Whenever you're ready to leave" I smiled and walked out and carefully down the steps minding my shoes. I didn't feel like falling and hurting myself. I would have been embarrassed. As I stepped off the last step I turned and waited for him to descend, as he got to me I smiled as he offered me his arm. I put my arm through his and we walked down to the gate to the apparaition point.

I looked at Severus "I thought maybe we can go to Diagon Alley first before the order meeting today." He nodded his head to me and smiled gently "That's fine with me. What are we going into town for?" I smiled gently "I just need to pick up a few things and I need some more potion ingredients." Severus smiled at me it wasn't normal that he smiled so much but I was happy that I was the one making him smile. "I haven't been in the Apothecary for awhile. Do you know what you need?"

I shook my head and blushed "I thought that you could help me with that" He nodded his head at me gently "It would be a pleasure to help you. It is your first year teaching I don't mind helping you with anything you need" I smiled "Shall we apparate together?" He smiled gently at me "Of course" He spun on the spot taking us into the middle of Diagon Alley standing outside of Gringotts. I released his arm and turned toward Gringotts "I need to stop by my vault first if that's alright?"

He nodded his head. "That's fine. I need to go by my vault also" I nodded my head and entered to the desk of the Goblins. I smiled gently at them "May I please make a withdrawal from Vault 247 please?" As the Goblin nodded his head Griphook came to me to escort me to my vault I turned toward Severus "I'll meet you back up here if that's ok?"

He smiled back at me "That will be fine" I nodded my head and followed Griphook to my vault. I got the amount that I would need and a little extra and headed back up to the top floor to meet back up with Severus. I was getting nervous for I wasn't sure how to exactly act around him in this type of atmosphere.

**Severus POV **

I stood in my chambers waiting for the time to come to when I left to meet Seenalena. I was ready two hours before the agreed time. I just couldn't sleep I was restless and nervous. Never once had a woman acknowledged me. I was always the nerdy kid that enjoys the dark arts. It wasn't every day I had women falling at me feet it actually never happened before.

I liked Seenalena, she was an amazing woman and someone that I could actually have a decent conversation with and someone that would understand what I was talking about when it came to potions. I once again began pacing in front of the fire that was ablaze in the fire place. I glanced at the clock once again and found I was going to be late if I didn't leave now.

I was never one to be late and couldn't stand it when someone else was late. I left my chambers and walked along the halls to the entrance of the castle. As I arrived at the entrance I smiled gently. Seenalena was standing at the big window and looking out. I noticed she had decided to go with her natural hair color and muggle clothing.

I walked toward her as I got closer I smiled as she turned and faced me. She was wearing her glasses and she hardly wore them. "Hello Severus" She said lightly as I smiled at her and took in her appearance chuckling after I read her shirt. "Hello Seenalena, Nice shirt I guess it does have some truth behind it" She laughed gently and put her cloak on smiling at me "Are you ready?" I opened the door for her "Whenever you're ready to leave."

I let her walk out first and down the steps as I slowly followed. I noticed as she stepped carefully and noticed her shoes. How women actually walked in shoes with barely a heel and a high one at that was confusing. Did they not fall constantly? I walked to her as she stepped off the last step and offered my arm to her. I as we walked toward the gate and to the apparation point I heard her as she began to speak "I thought maybe we can go to Diagon Alley first before the order meeting today."

I nodded my head to her and smiled gently "That's fine with me. What are we going into town for?" I watched as she looked up at me and smiled "I just need to pick up a few things and I need some more potion ingredients." I smiled at her. I don't ever remember smiling so much in my whole life. She was someone I just felt like smiling at all the time. I looked at her "I haven't been in the Apothecary for awhile. Do you know what you need?"

She shook her head at me blushing slightly "I thought that you could help me with that" I nodded my head at her gently "It would be a pleasure to help you. It is your first year teaching I don't mind helping you with anything you need" She smiled up at me "Shall we apparate together?" I nodded and smiled "Of course" I spun on the spot taking us to the middle of Diagon Alley right in front of Gringotts. She released my arm and the warmth disappeared. She turned toward Gringotts "I need to stop by my vault first if that's alright?"

I nodded to her "That's fine. I need to go by my vault also" I smiled at her gently and watched as she spoke to the Goblin "May I please make a withdrawal from Vault 247 please?" As the Goblin nodded his head Griphook walked to her to escort to her vault she turned toward me "I'll meet you back up here if that's ok?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head "That will be fine." I watched as she was lead down to the vaults by Griphook and walked toward the desk "I need to make a withdrawal from Vault 879, If I may not take the ride down that would be great" The Goblin nodded his head and had another Goblin go get me the amount I needed from my vault. I stood and waited for my withdrawal and for Seenalena to return.

To say that I wasn't a nervous wreck was an understatement. I didn't know how to act other than on a professional level. To be with her in a different atmosphere was going to be difficult.


	13. Chapter 12

** Chapter 12**

**Draco POV**

I was sitting at my rightful table in the Great Hall next the Arella and Blaise. It was Friday so we had a free day tomorrow; most of everyone was going to Hogsmead. I was picking at my food not really eating, for I was debating whether I should ask Arella if she would like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow or not. I wasn't sure how to ask her, so I thought for a moment and then it hit me _"I'll send her a letter" _I then stood up when I was finished eating I looked at Arella and Blaise and told them I would see them tomorrow morning. I practically ran back to the common room, I went to my room and sat on my bed and got out a quill and a piece of parchment I wrote

"_Dear Arella,_

_I'm sorry for making you mad all the time. It's just I really like you a lot and I would like to know if you would join me on a trip to Hogsmead, as a date?_

_Draco Malfoy"_

I folded the letter and slipped it into an envelope and wrote 'Arella Parkinson' on the front and stood up, I walked over my trunk and I summoned a white rose. I walked down through the common room and out the open portrait. I walked down the hall which was now full of mostly first years. I stopped at a corridor and walked up the spiraled stairs an entered the owlery and gave one of the owls the letter and the rose. I then proceed back down to the crowded halls and walked to the portrait of the common room only to run into Blaise.

He chuckled at me and began to speak "Where you been, Malfoy?" I smirked at him and replied "The owlery and I'm not telling you why, Zabini." I laughed and walked into the common room I walked to the couch and sat down and looked into the flames of the steady fire. I asked Blaise where Arella was he said she was in the Great Hall with Ginny. I smiled to myself hoping she would get the letter. I stood up and looked at Blaise and left I walked with a smile to the Great Hall I walked in and looked for Ginny or Arella.

I seen Ginny's hair which gave away where they were, I started walking over to them only to see Arella freaking out and I really mean freaking out. Ginny looked at me and smiled Arella was pretty much shaking her to death. I looked at them and started to say something and Arella turned toward me "What's wrong?" I smirked at her and she smiled and pretty much screamed "Yes, Yes, Yes!" she smiled at me with the rose in her hand. I smiled back at her and laughed a little. "Great!" I smiled and looked at Ginny she smiled at Arella while she was fixing her robes. Arella looked at Ginny and back at me; I smiled and then turned to see Blaise standing right behind me.

I gave him a confused look and he seemed to be smiling but not at me. He was smiling at Ginny Weasley I looked at her and smiled. Blaise started to talk "Well I guess I need someone to go with." He looked at Ginny and his smile got bigger and I felt someone grab my arm it was Arella she pulled me beside her. Ginny giggled and smiled back at him "well Blaise I would love to go with you."

He smiled, he didn't reply though it seemed they were talking but not out loud. Arella started to walk away she waved at Ginny and looked at me and smiled I ran up beside her and laughed. "I can't believe it, them." She smirked at me "Well I can't believe it, us." I laughed and grabbed her hand she smiled. We got to the common room and she walked up the stairs, she waved at me and smiled. I couldn't believe it. She said yes. I smiled to myself and walked to my room.

**Arella POV**

I was sitting in the Great hall across from Ginny when a few owls flew in. I knew there wasn't going to be any mail for me; my parents don't really talk to me because of Ginny. But I didn't mind not getting anything I was used to it. An owl flew over me and Ginny; I figured it was for her. Until it dropped at letter and a rose, a white rose on my empty plate. I smiled and looked at Ginny; she looked at me and jumped up. She ran over beside me I stood up and opened the letter. It said

"_Dear Arella,_

_I'm sorry for making you mad all the time. It's just I really like you a lot and I would like to know if you would join me on a trip to Hogsmead, as a date._

_Draco Malfoy"_

I almost dropped it, luckily Ginny caught it. She looked at me confused and the read it. I looked at her and I just lost it. She tried to calm me down "Arella calm down, and by the way I knew he liked you." She smiled at me I glared at her and replied "you what? Why didn't you tell me!" she laughed and spoke again "I didn't really know I just had a feeling." I looked at her and put my hands on her shoulders "Why would you even joke about something like this!" I said shaking her and I heard someone walk up I turned to see who it was.

It was him, Draco Malfoy he smirked at me "What's wrong?" I smiled at him and tried to control myself but I couldn't help it I kind of screamed at him not meaning to of course "Yes, Yes, Yes!" I smiled at him I was still holding the rose but Ginny had the note. He smiled back at me and he turned to Ginny watching her fix her robes. He smirked and turned around I noticed it was Blaise her was smiling at Ginny. Blaise began to talk "Well I guess I need someone to go with." He looked at her and his smile got bigger, I grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him beside me so he wasn't in between Blaise and Ginny.

She giggled and smiled back at him "Well Blaise I would love to go with you." He smiled back at her then it got kind of quiet. So I waved at Ginny and started to walk away. I looked at Draco and smiled he ran up beside me and laughed "I can't believe it, them." I smirked at him "Well I can't believe it, us." He laughed and grabbed my hand I smiled trying not to blush. When we got to the common room I walked up the stairs I smiled and waved at him. I couldn't believe this. He asked me out, on a date. I kind of squealed to myself and slipped into my room.

I changed and got in bed. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I got up at 6:30 since I had to be ready to meet Draco to go to Hogsmead at eight. I just love being able to say that. I wasn't quite sure what to wear so I went to my trunk and started throwing clothes on my bed. I was thinking about going with something a little girly so I tried on a green skirt and a black top, I have to admit it looked good but it's not me. So picked up a pair of jeans and another girl shirt. I'm not sure why I have girl clothes. I liked the jeans but it still wasn't me enough. I changed again, this time into a pair of green skinny jeans and a white shirt with silver stars and my red high-tops. This was defiantly the right outfit.

I put on my bathrobe and headed to the showers. When I was finished with my shower I wrapped my hair in my towel and changed into my clothes. Now what to do with this crazy hair of mine. It was about 7:20 now. I walked to the mirror and brushed my hair. I wasn't sure how to do my hair. I finally decided on curling it I added a little make-up to somewhat pale face and stepped back to look in the mirror. I thought I looked pretty good; the other girls in my room had already left. I looked at the clock. My luck it was already eight. I didn't want him to think I stood him up so I sort of ran through the common room to the exit of the school.

I was passing the Great Hall and someone grabbed my arm. Why now the one time I don't want to be late someone has to stop. "I'm going to be late. This can't happen. What is he going to think? He's going to think I stood him up!" mumbled to myself and then I heard someone laughing. It was a familiar laugh. I looked up and seen Draco. "Oh hey Draco." I said calming myself down. I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore then I already had. This is way too confusing. He chuckled and looked at me "Hello, Arella." I smiled at him and giggled.

I smiled up at him talking to myself in my mind 'Why the heck did I giggle? I never giggle' I watched as he smiled back at me and let go of my arm as he spoke "Are you ready to go now?" I nodded my head a little too quickly and blushed "Sure...Where would you like to go first when we get into Hogsmead?" He smiled at me and grabbed my hand as we headed out the door and on the road to Hogsmead "How about we hit Honeydukes first. Then we can go for a drink at the Three Broomsticks before hitting a few more stores." I nodded my head agreeing "That is fine with me. I love Honeydukes."

I smiled up at him. He looked at me and laughed gently. I looked at him and smiled "Are you going to try out for Quidditch this year?" He looked at me confused "Um…Arella I'm captain this year." I blushed I should have known that. "Oh…Well I was wondering when try outs were." He looked and me and smiled "Well I'll probably have them soon. We need to get a good team together. Are you going to try out?" I smiled "I have considered it. I don't know for sure if I will or not though. It has been awhile since I've played." I smiled at him "The last time I played was when I played with the Weasley's last Christmas." He looked at me with gentle eyes "We're you ever at home with your family?" I looked down "Not really No, I met Ginny when we were first years. We became friends immediately. I stayed at her place all the time"

He nodded his head and smiled as we came upon Honeydukes. We walked into Honeydukes and walked over to a shelve with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizzbees and a bunch of other candies. I picked up a box of Crystallized pineapples. Draco smiled at me and I looked up at him I asked him "Which ones your favorite?" He looked at the shelves for moment then replied "I don't have one." I giggled and he looked at me "What's your favorite?" and held up the box of Crystallized Pineapples "Theses." He nodded his head and I turned and walked down the aisle a little ways and looked back at Draco he just smiled. I turned back and looked at the shelve.

I can't believe I giggled again. I hate it. I turned back around, I didn't see him so I turned and looked on the other side of the aisle. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned around it was him. I smiled at him and laughed a little and he handed me a box of my favorite candy, Crystallized Pineapples. I smiled at him and he smiled back "Thanks." He laughed "No problem." I smiled and asked "You want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" He nodded his head and I grabbed his hand and we walked out the door.


	14. Authors Note

I'm sorry but this story is on hold. Arella's part of this story has been made into its own because I Nelena don't have time to write anymore at the moment. I hope you guys read it and enjoy Please leave Reviews!


End file.
